Scarlett
"Beauty may be only skin deep, but lethal goes to the bone." "With any mission, you always have to be ready to take advantage of changing circumstances. And you need to make peace with the fact that this may be your last mission." Scarlett's father and three brothers were martial arts instructors. She began her training at age 9 and was awarded her first black belt at age 15. Scarlett is confident and resilient; it's remarkable to some that a person so deadly can still retain a sense of humor. She's graduated from Advanced Infantry Training and Ranger School, and has special Education at Covert Operations School, Marine Sniper School, Special Air Service School, and the Marine Tae Kwan Do Symposium. She's a Qualified Expert in the M-14, M-16, M-1911A1, M-79, M-3A1, M-700 (Remington Sniper Rifle), Mac-10, XK-1 Power Crossbow, Throwing Stars, Garotte, and Ka-Bar fighting knife. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: On Augut 10, 1952, Shana Mae O'Hara was born in Atlanta, Georgia where her father and three older brothers were martial arts instructors. Scarlett got along well with her father and brothers, beginning her training at nine years of age. They discovered that Scarlett had a natural affinity for the ancient fighting arts and was only fifteen when she was awarded a black belt. Scarlett and her sister Siobhan never got along well, and they drifted apart as they got older. After joining the Army, Scarlett received a varied education, attending Covert Ops School, Marine Sniper School, Special Air Service School and the Marine Tae Kwon Do symposium. Scarlett has participated in many martial arts tournaments and is also qualified as an Army hand-to-hand combat trainer. She is proficient in various weaponry, including the XK-1 power crossbow and many martial arts weapons such as throwing stars, garrote and ka-bar. Scarlett's first assignment on the G.I. Joe team was to train the new team in hand-to-hand combat. During the exercises, she met Snake-Eyes for the first time. While she bested most of the team's members, she recognized that Snake-Eyes was a superior fighter despite the fact that he had allowed her to beat him, wanting her to keep her dignity and respect with the other Joes. Scarlett was intrigued by his actions, and as a result, they became very close. On a mission in the Middle East, Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, Rock 'n Roll, and Grunt were sent to save George Strawhacker from Cobra. On the way, the helicopter in which they were traveling began to malfunction, forcing Rock 'n' Roll and Grunt to bail out before it crashed. Scarlett remained stuck in the burning helicopter, however, and Snake-Eyes stayed behind to save his lover. He rescued her, but a window exploded right in his face, scarring him and damaging his vocal cords. Despite his injuries, Snake-Eyes convinced Hawk to let him continue with the mission. Scarlett recovered from her injuries but Snake-Eyes harbored no ill will and the two became even closer. The two were later tasked with infiltrating Cobra's island hideout to rescue Dr. Adele Burkhart. They managed to infiltrate the base deep enough to actually confront Cobra Commander holding the scientist at gunpoint. Burkhart refused to let the Commander get away with his plan to kill the Joes and was shot. Scarlett took a risk and injured the Commander's hand with a shuriken. Burkhart, though wounded, was saved, but the Commander managed to escape. Some time later, Scarlett participated in a mission in the Middle East to keep Colonel Sharif's men from getting an object the Joes dubbed "Hot Potato." She took a leave of absence during that time to participate in a martial arts tournament. It was broken off, though, as she was called on another mission to investigate an incident in the Arctic. There, she met the mercenary Kwinn whom even she couldn't best in a fight. The Eskimo knew how to use his size to good effect. As the Joes are ferocious fighters, he came to respect them. After a raid on a Cobra stronghold, the Joes retrieved a Cobra battle robot. The next day, Scarlett and Hawk had to make a showing for a social tea held at the motor pool above the Pit. Despite the commotions that went on with the activated battle robot below, they had to maintain the cover that the motor pool was nothing more but just that. A robotic insect that was a remnant of the robot managed to get to the top but Scarlett quickly crushed it with her foot. On a mission in Afghanistan, Scarlett met the Oktober Guard. After both groups escaped a gauntlet from Cobra, Stalker made the field decision to team with the Guard and go after the RTV, a decision of which Scarlett was highly critical. Her participation came in handy as she managed to keep the team from certain doom during a trap which flooded a tunnel in the Cobra stronghold. Later Scarlett was captured by Cobra and held at the Silent Castle. She escaped her cell, overpowering Storm Shadow, and fled the castle with Snake-Eyes. Discovering that Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow sported the same tattoo, she compared notes with Hawk and Stalker to learn more about their silent comrade's past. She subsequently met the Soft Master and learned more. At the same time a promotion was announced for Scarlett and all the other original Joes bar Snake-Eyes, being entitled to wear the Presidential Unit citation if and when G.I. Joe's activities were declassified, as well as being put in charge of operations at the Pit. However the Joes involved made their feelings clear that they wished to remain as field troops. Cobra tried to capture Scarlett again when she took a romantic trip with Snake-Eyes aboard the Staten Island ferry. She was observed by the Cobra agent Fred II and three others who did not recognize Snake-Eyes. The four were quickly overpowered. Around this time Scarlett was part of a Joe team sent to Afghanistan to capture a new Soviet a new helicopter-mounted laser canon. At the Pit Scarlett and other Joes discovered that the "Ripcord" they had saved on Cobra Island was actually Zartan. Soon after she took part in the assault on Springfield. Back at the Pit Barbecue's mouth got him in trouble when he criticized Snake-Eyes for letting the Cobra ninja Storm Shadow just walk out of the base, resulting in Scarlett hitting him. Subsequently Snake-Eyes disguised himself as Flint so that he could be captured and infiltrate Cobra operations in Sierra Gordo. Scarlett was deeply concerned for him and was part of the team that went in to steal a Terror Drome, though Snake-Eyes had been taken on to New York. Scarlett joined with Storm Shadow and Timber and helped Snake-Eyes escape. When Snow Job, Quick Kick, and Stalker were captured on a secret, off the books mission into Borovia, she and Snake-Eyes faked their deaths and along with the Blind Master, Billy, Storm Shadow and Jinx, went in to rescue them. Just prior to the Battle of Benzheen, she had sustained severe Head trauma from a shot to the head by the Baroness, causing a short-Term Coma, but she recovered in time to join the Battle, and was assigned to Ninja Force for the duration, along with Storm Shadow, Snake-Eyes, and Jinx. Much later Scarlett was given the mission of feigning defection to Cobra. She was deeply disturbed when she thought she had caused the deaths of Hawk and Stalker to maintain her cover. She was still not trusted by Zarana so sought to prove herself, working with Dr. Biggles-Jones in pursuing the fleeing Destro and Baroness. When confronted by Snake-Eyes the latter was forced to drive his sword through Scarlett, but the wound missed her vital organs. She received medical treatment, saving her life. Transported to Milleville, Scarlett found that Biggles-Jones claimed to know she was a double-agent. Scarlett tried to deny it but Biggles-Jones told her "the whole truth." They were overheard by Dr. Mindbender who ordered Scarlett be placed under arrest but she broke free when Biggles-Jones was captured by the Decepticon Megatron. Scarlett escaped with the aid of Snake-Eyes, other Joes and a group of Autobots, but Biggles-Jones surrendered to Megatron to allow the others to escape the Decepticon. She was subsequently rescued by the Autobot Skydive. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes took time out in the High Sierras, but they received news that Storm Shadow had been captured by Cobra and she told Snake-Eyes he had to "do what you have to" and go to save his old friend. Scarlett was part of the team of Joes present when the team was decommissioned and the Pit deactivated. MUX History: In 1997, G.I. Joe was reactivated once again. In early 2003, Scarlett ended her relationship with Snake-Eyes, throwing her engagement ring into the sewer in a fit of rage. Since 2004, Scarlett has moved on with her life without Snake-Eyes, remaining his friend, and her life with the Joes has gone on as normal, her missions unchanged. Undercover operations to draw out Cobra Operatives abound, interspaced with missions leading Joes into combat against Cobra. Most Notably, she and Temera spent time undercover in Colombia, trying and succeeding to gain access the Cobra Colombia Base, prior to the Joe invasion of that base. Scarlett helped Duke lead the invasion force, which led to the base's destruction. In 2009 rumours began circulating that Scarlett and Snake-Eyes may be seeing one another romantically again. In September of 2009, she was promoted to Sergeant Major and tasked with putting pressure on the Cobra Island command split. She is also, along with Stalker and Gung-Ho, one of the main Field Commanders for the Joe Team. She leads the Alpha Team. Four nights prior to Christmas, 2009, she was mortally wounded in a fight with Over Kill, not by Over Kill, but by a Vector, defending Wright Patterson Air Force Base. This led to a month of paralysis and another month of rehab and recovery. She was framed for an assault on Krista, just after she was able to rejoin active duty, and surrendered to the Pentagon, to avoid having the Joes have yet more issues with the media. General Colton promptly gave her a mission to go through the portal, into the SG World, to gather intelligence, and she gathered a team to do just that. Shortly thereafter Snake-Eyes also disappeared through the portal, and has not yet returned. During her time in the Shattered Glass Universe, Scarlett met with the Decepticon, Slickspin, and secured a semi-Alliance with him. Scarlett also infilitrated the SG-Pit, disguised as her SG double, Ebony. She was able to get alot of information out to her team, (See the IC Journal Entries). However, Scarlett's presence was discovered by General Flint, with Ebony's help, and she was forced to attempt to fight her way free. She fought Flint, knocking him out, but as she was just about to escape, Ebony arrived and knocked her unconcious. Ebony than killed General Flint for his failure, blaming the death on Scarlett. If not for the timely arrival of Slickspin and Airborne, whom she had ordered to return to the Prime Universe, she would have been killed, or captured than killed. (See The Looking Glass Breaks.) Scarlett was returned to the Prime Universe, taken to the Pit, where she was in medical, recovering. When she awakened, she had knowledge of Infiltrators that she had to track down. When she recovered, she lead the group that tracked down the infilitrators, and she again went solo and took it upon herself to follow the infiltrators back to their base, and rescued Lifeline, Lowdown, and Raven from the SG-Joes. After this, she completed an Intelligence evaluation of the Pit's current location, and sent her recommendation up the Chain of Command. She has also noticed that there may be in issue with the drug cartels in Mexico, that may require G.I. Joe, or at the very least, American intervention. All of this has been acoomplished, while still awaiting her Security Clearence to be reinstated, and her 'Wedding' to Lifeline to be annulled. Her wedding to Lifeline was annulled, her Security Clearan returned... but this as just before Cobra Commander returned, and she flew a F-35 Lightning II into an Overpass, trying t get to the Scene in ime to help the team of Joes that were pinnd down. She ejected safely, but lost her Flight Clearence. She ran across Storm Shadow, and this set in motion events that would lead to yet another change in her life. She knew Snake-Eyes would once again have to chase down Storm Shadow, and ry to "fix" him. This lead to a fight, verbal as well as physical etwee Snake-Eyes andScarlett, culminating with her returningis Engagement Ring, and permenantly calling off their wedding. She left Snake-Eyes in the Infirmary, and walked away from him promising to: 'Never cry over you {Snake-Eyes}, again." Scarlett's next tasking was to over see the construction of the new Pit. During Consturction, she responded to the first raid by the newly aggresive Cobra, on Pensacola Naval Air Station. In the attack, she was wounded, but Lifeline was able to patch her up, and her duty of overseeing the construction of the Pit was not put behind schedule. Also during the new Pit construction, she located Storm Shadow, in Washington D.C. and went to him. (Sword Fight at the Lincoln Memorial) The fight resulted in Storm Shadow leeing, but left her with a broken Right Elbow, requiring both surgical repair, and some replacement parts(Surgery!). She has recovered from that surgery, and continued to do her Intelligence duties, while also taking on more and more dangerous missions. While she has not admitted it to herself, she knows she is doing so, because of the breakup with Snake-Eyes, and the lonliness in her heart. She has also been more active in Command decesions, asserting herself in ways that she hasn't before, ensuring that the Joes move forward with their work of stopping Cobra. When Cobra attempted to reclaim the Cobra Consulate, it was she that ordered a team to attempt to knock Cobra out of the building, and it was she that authorized, and personally led the team that went in after the first attempt failed. She is starting to subscribe to the philosophy that it is 'Better to beg forgiveness, than to get permission, especially when you are right', rather than worry about all the red tape. Greenshirts have noticed a chill about Scarlett in the Hand to Hand training classes that she still holds in the early mornings, but most Joes are writing it off to the break up, and think it is only temporary. OOC Notes Scarlett Leads the Alpha Strike Team of the Joes. Logs /Posts 2000 * November 15 - "Diplomacy," Hawk and the Joes meet with Cobra Commander to try to secure President Clinton's release 2006 * November 07 - Girls Night Out, and Flint Returns * November 27 - Inducting Temera 2007 * September 03 - Claymore Wakes Up from His Coma 2008 * January 18 - An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake * October 15 - Colombia Insertion * November 18 - Out From Undercover - Major Bludd unexpectedly discovers a pair of GI Joes lurking undercover on the Colombia base. * November 24 - Ace Attempts a Rescue 2009 * February 26 - Colombia Invasion * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV * May 28 - Road trip! * November 11 - Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt - The United States prepares to launch a Geo-Recon Satellite. Cobra attempts to take control of it. * December 21 - Over Kill's Bloody Christmas Sep 22 - IC Taskings ---- TO: All Joe Personel FROM: 1st Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Mission Updates With recent rumors coming out of Cobra Island, and Destro and Baroness' very public fued over Cobra Island control, we need to figure out exactly what is going on. I want all Intelligence personel to check into it, get with your Contacts, check known Cobra Bases for signs of a Military Buildup, Recon Flights and Satelite passes should be stepped up. Communications Personnel, I want taps into all Cobra Communications and Internet Networks. Confirm the rumors. All other Joes should be ready, on a short notice. The last time Cobra Island went Civil War, we were sent in to clean up the mess, and I want Assault Teams Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie on Full Combat Readiness. I have no idea which side we will be supporting, if any, but be ready to go. One team will remain on full Alert Status on each Shift. Alpha from 0 hundred hours, throu 0800, Bravo from 0800 until 1600, and Charlie from 1600 until 0 hundred. All times Central Time, based on the Location of the PIT. Team Leaders probably need to see me, after we get an Intelligence update. Scarlett Sep 28 - RE: Destro TO: Lifeline FROM: Master Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Destro Lifeline, if you spot Destro again, let me know immediately. I have been unable to contact him, as I have been ordered to, and I am not above coming to Seattle, and ambushing, metaphorically, on the street. Scarlett Sep 30 - IC Report TO: G.I. Joe Command And Intelligence Staff FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: Destro As per orders from Flint, I met with Destro, about the situation on Cobra Island. Things are not looking good for the Possible Civil War there. He told me that he handed Cobra Island, and by default, Cobra, over to Baroness. So, the Civil War is not going to happen, and we missed out chance to kick Cobra off the Island, and to make any deals with Destro, it appears. Scarlett Nov 11 - IC: After Action Report TO: Joe Command FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: After Action Report: 11/10/2009 - Cape Canaveral Upon learning about the capabilities of the latest Satellite NASA intended to launch, Geo-Exploration (Oil and Precious Metal Exploration), I decided to ensure the Satellite's safe launch, by attending in person, with a full Green Shirt Technical Crew. Corporal Oaks detected a pair of Incoming Vectors, and I prevented the Cobra Attack to either destroy, or more likely, steal the Satellite. Wisp, in her Lightning II was able to beat back their Airsupport Night Raven, while I engaged Major Bludd, and Over Kill. The Greenshirt Technical Crew handled the B.A.T.s effectively. NASA successfully launched the Satellite, and telemetry links are normal. Scarlett Dec 22: After Action Report (IC) TO: G.I. Joe Command FROM: Master Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Wright Patterson Air Force Base On the night of 12-21-2009 I was checking the Security around the Old Pit at Wright Patterson Air Force Base, when Cobra Attacked. Over Kill's Vectors bombed the Airfield, taking out most of the runways, all of the Support Buildings, and all Aircraft with the exception of three F-18's, two F-15's, and Slipstream's Conquest X-30. I was injured a little in the explosion, which is why it took me a little while to respond to Over Kill... He was on the ground, attacking the Base. Slipstream Responded immediately to the Air Threat, preventing the Vectors from causing any further collateral damage. During the fight with Over Kill, I had him disabled, but the Vectors tried to rescue him, and severely injured me. Thanks to Lifeline, I am not going to die, but at the moment, I can not move my legs... I hope that will change, but Lifeline will have to answer that question. Slipstream and Wisp must have gotten me back to the Pit, and they also must have driven the Vectors off.... But Wright Patterson will be ineffective as an Air Force Base for the foreseeable future... But it appeared that all the underground facilities were undamaged, and the prior Pit's Location does not appear to be compromised. Scarlett Dec 23 - Scarlett's Medical Report, by Lifeline Scarlett sustained some serious injuries in last night's attack, including abdominal lacerations which caused considerable internal bleeding. She had some minor bruising and lacerations to several internal organs, and one of the lacerations cut very close to her thoracic vertebrae and her spinal cord. Fortunately, nothing was severed. The paralysis that she's experiencing now is due to inflammation interfering with spinal nerves. In other words, it's a temporary situation, until the swelling and infection goes down. There may be need for a second surgery to stabilize some of the other internal injuries, but I really want to wait and see, because there's a chance it may not be necessary if she does well in coming weeks. I'm sending a notice out to Joes with 'O-Type' blood to please donate for Scarlett. She bled heavily during surgery, and she will need a steady supply in coming days. Donation is painless, and it only takes about half an hour. 2010 January Jan 08 - RE: Snapdragon TO: Command Staff, Psyche-Out FROM: Master Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Snapdragon I will reiterate my position from many months ago, that being: I do NOT trust her. Even more now that I saw her sucking up to Cobra Personnel, especially Major Bludd, at the Cobra Holiday Party. It seemed a lot more than just polite discussion, but I was unable to get close enough to listen in. I highly recommend that Ms. Arkoma not be given access to the PIT, or any Secrets we wish to keep. Perhaps, as such, we should consider relocating the PIT, if she already knows the location for certain. Call me Paranoid, or what you will, but I have my concerns. Scarlett Feburary IC NOTE Fri Feb 12 Note found on Scarlett's Intelligence Console. Posted to the General G.I. Joe Message Server by an overzealous Greenshirt Tech. Hawk, Flint, Duke and Stalker, Lifeline, Slipstream and myself have gone to watch the portal. We'll be back when it closes, or we have ended the threat. Scarlett. IC REPORT Sun Feb 14 TO: Joe Command, Spirit, Pysche-Out FROM: Master Sergeant Shana O'Hara, SCARLETT RE: Slipstream We have captured Slipstream, from the alternate Universe. He was taken to Camp Pendelton. Spirit, Pysche-Out, would you please question him. Press him for Details on what Ebony might be planning... She concerns me greatly, I can not place exactly why. Scarlett Feb 18 - IC Report TO: G.I. Joe Command, Joint Chiefs, The Jugglers, Director: CIA, Director: DIA, NSA, Secretary of Defense, Secretary of Homeland Security, National Security Advisor, PotUS (President) FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: Dimensional Portal <*insert Coordinates here> The Portal in the vicinity of the Grand Canyon has become very active of Late. Repeated incursions from the otherside have included known members of the Othersides G.I. Joe Team, Copies of this Side's Cobra Vectors, and at least one person that claims to not be like the rest of the G.I. Joe Other-Sides. Slipstream. He is being detained at Fort Pendelton, awaiting questioning. We need more Security Details, and we also might need to go to the Otherside, and see what we can find out about what they are doing here. Personally, I recommend that if anyone goes, it be a small team, and it should be ordered to *only* be there for at most, 24 to 48 hours. Team should consist of: Intelligence Specialist Recon Expert Medic Heavy Weapons Specialist Communications Expert Computer Expert This mix will allow for the best possible Intelligence, and Defensive Action (If needed), they should all be members of the G.I. Joe team, if possible, as they will be able to fight their way out of most situations, if they have to. Recommend against any other than a Foot, or possibly Automobile/All Terrain Vehicle, Incursion, due to the possibility of them being out of place. The Intelligence Specialist should be either myself, Lady Jaye, or Chameleon. The three of us have an eye that allow us to gleem the most important information the quickest. Recommended Members of the Team include: Intel: Scarlett, Lady Jaye, or Chameleon Recon: Stalker Or Snake-Eyes Medic: Evac or Lifeline HW:Roadblock, Rock'n'Roll, or Heavy Duty Comms: Dial Tone or Mainframe Computers: Mainframe or Dial tone The Communications and Computer Experts, might possibly be filled by one person, but I would request than that we add another Weapons Specialist, Perhaps Bazooka, or an Infantry Specialist, Like Footloose, Leatherneck, or Grunt. Shana M O'Hara Codename: Scarlett Master Sergeant U.S. Army Strike Force Delta: G.I. Joe March Mar 01 - Slipstream TO: Joe Medical, Joe Command, Pendelton Prison, Joint Chief's of Staff, Secretary of Defense FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlet" O'Hara RE: Other Side Slipstream I have spoken to Slipstream, from the other side of the portal, and I now believe he means us no harm. As such, I have ordered that he be treated more like a guest, than a prisoner. He is voluntarily staying at Camp Pendelton, in the Brig, but he will be allowed, under escort, outside for two hours a day, allowed to smoke, and be provided with soft drinks, from time to time. In exchange, he will answer any questions we have about the Othersiders. Shana M O'Hara Codename Scarlett Master Sergeant U.S. Army Strike Force Delta: G.I. Joe Mar 20 - IC Report TO: Joe Command FROM: Scarlett RE: Portal Mission Since there is nothing more I can do for Snake-Eyes... Nothing more I can do on this side at all, I am leading the team through the portal. The team consists of the following personal: Scarlett - Command - Intel - Combat Airborne - Combat Bazooka - Heavy Weapons Dial-Tone - Communications - Computers Leatherneck - Combat Stretcher - Medical We will be available on Frequency 342.2134. You will have to send a drone through the portal with a prerecorded message, or send someone through, with a radio... We don't plan on being there for longer than two to three weeks, but it might be longer, if needed. Scarlett. NOTE: At the last moment, Grunt was added to the team. Portal Teams will also report that Snake-Eyes followed a few days later. April April 5 - "Scarlett's Infiltration" Scarlett has finally learned where the SG-Pit is, and has disguised herself as Ebony. She walks in from miles away, makes it look like she was in a fight, and tries to infiltrate the SG PIT April 16 - The Looking Gass Breaks Scarlett's Infiltration of the SG Pit is dicovered. General Flint is Killed. Scarlett is rescued by SG-Slickspin and Airborne April 22 - IC Report TO: G.I. Joe Command Staff FROM: Sergeant Major Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Mission to the Otherside of the Portal I need to speak, in person to Flint, Duke, Hawk, or General Colton, immediately, if not sooner. Scarlett April 26 - Back in the Saddle...Again Time for Scarlett to get back in the saddle, and get to work. Things have gone to hell, and there are infiltrators in the Pit, and she is not too happy about it... Time to fix it. April 29 - Red to the Rescue The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! April 30 - IC Report TO: GI Joe Command, GI Joe Medical FROM: Sergeant Major Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Infiltrators Lowdown, Raven and Lifeline are in Medical. These are OUR versions. I tracked Deadline to a Warehouse in Seattle, where he, The Otherside Lowdown, Ebony, and the Otherside Version of Spike Witwicky were holding our Teammates in an improvised Cell. I rescued them, but it appears that the othersiders were moving on. They all escaped, and surveillance teams have shown no indication they have returned. We need to make sure nothing has been done to them, no brainwashing, no implants... I have ordered them all to be in medical until such a time that they can be checked out by medical and psychological teams. Scarlett May May 10 - Official Report on the Pit TO: G.I. Joe Command Staff, Joint Chiefs of Staff (Pentagon), Secretary of Defense, White House Chief of Staff, Vice President, PotUS (President) From: Sergeant Major Shana M. O'Hara, CODE-NAME: Scarlett RE: The Pit After throughly reviewing all Intelligence files for the last several years, I have been left with no doubts that Cobra likely has figured out where the Pit is located. If Cobra knows, and if they plan on resuming their Terrorist Strikes on American targets, like Baroness Anastasia DeCobray has claimed they will do if we do not re-open Peace Talks with them, than we have to assume the Pit would be a High-Priority target. I would like to recommend that we begin an immediate dispersal of all essential personal to a secondary site. I have chosen four sites that make the most sense, and listed them in order from best suited to our needs to least. (See attached Report on Site Reports) For a T-A-D (Temporary Away Duty) Assignment breakdown, I would recommend all Naval Personal be equally divided between the U.S.S. FLAGG and Ingleside Naval Air Station 20 Miles NorthEast of Corpus Christi, Texas. Our Air Force Personal should be T-A-D'd to Keesler Air Force Base in Biloxi, Mississippi and Randolph Air Force Base in San Antonio, Texas. Our Marine Personal should be T-A-D'd to Marine Corp Detachment of the Redstone Arsenal in Huntsville, Alabama, and to the Marine Corp Air Station Miramar, in Miramar, California. The Army Personal should be T-A-D'd to Fort Hunter Ligget, in California, Fort Polk, in Louisianna, Fort Stewart in Georgia, and Fort Sill, Oklahoma. These T-A-D Assignments allows for maximum Coverage of the U.S. Mainland from attacks by our main threat, Cobra, from their main base, in the Gulf. It does divide the team, which I do not like, but until such a time as a central location big enough to handle the entire team is put together, we will have to break the team down into smaller teams. I can prepare a more formal breakdown of assignments as needed, and forward those to the appropriate people. The list of sites I have chosen for possible locations for the Pit V locations are as follows, with their Pros and Cons listed: 1) Offutt Air Force Base, Omaha, Nebraska Large, Defunct Strategic Air Command Base. Most of the Above and Below Ground Structure we need is already in place. The location is almost the exact middle of the Country. The only downside is that the SAC base is no longer in full service, but the Air Base is in full service. We could quietly reactivate the SAC part of the base, and having people there would not be too large of a problem. 2) Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma There is plenty of room to build, both above and below ground on the base. The base is located centrally in the Country and would allow the quickest response time to any part of the United States. However, the thousands of new people that the Pit would bring in Joes, Greenshirts, and Support Staff might be noticed. 3) Andrews Air Force Base, ''Prince George County, Maryland Close to Washington, close to High Value Targets. Influx of Military Personal would not be noticed. However, Difficulty in building the underground facilities and less than ideal centralization due lead to questions in idealness of location. 4) ''Edwards Air Force Base, Los Angeles, California Large Area for above ground building, however, Earth Quake Zone, and Location for Reaction time to Other Locations not ideal. My recommendation: Offut AFB, Omaha, Nebraska Master Sergeant Shana M. O'Hara May 20 - IC Report: Mexico TO: Joe Command FROM: Sergeant Major Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Mexico I have noticed something odd going on in Mexico. Cartel Activity is High. And there seems to be new players involved. Attached are surviellence photos we have of known Cartel members, involved in a shoot out with At least two, if not three Cobra Agents in El Paso, Texas, Confirmed Identifications on Sebastian Bludd, AKA Major Bludd, Diana Bourne, AKA Artemis, and tenative ID, on Heather Pennington, AKA Tele-Viper 742, and believed to be now called Wiretap. Pictures of all three in Civilian Clothing. Each involved in a shoot out with Cartel Members, Artemis from the Back of a MotorCycle, Wiretap from behind a Bench, covering another Cartel Member, and Bludd from inside an SUV Bludd and the Blond, believed to be Pennington have been spotted across the border in Cuidad Juarez, Mexico. It seems Cobra is either fighting against the Cartels, fighting with the Cartels, or both. This also goes along with Signals traffic (OOC: Radio Chatter, Cell Phone Taps, Landline Phone Taps, E-Mail Hacks, Chat-Room Hacks, etc) that Headman may be active in Mexico. This may be where he went after escaping custody. I will continue to monitor the situation. --Scarlett May 20 - "Red in El Paso" Scarlett has heard of Cobra Operatives operating in Mexico and El Paso. She goes to investigate, and finds proof May 26 - "One Last Chance" Scarlett tracks Snake-Eyes... And Finds more than she bargained for. May 25 - RE: Followup Report TO: Command Staff From: Sergeant Major Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Indianapolis I stayed behind to check the Clinic for Intelligence, and to see if I could find a lead on Cobra Commander's whereabouts. I found something gruesome in the remains of the Rage we destroyed... I found the remains of Dr. Jonathon Grimes, Veterinarian. He was bound, gagged, and strapped into the Rage, likely as a hostage. I found nothing to indicate where the Commander, Baroness, and Artemis went. I did however, find two more males, wearing the uniforms of Range-Vipers, although, Fingerprints and DNA will be required for Identification. Their heads were missing... Or, perhaps I should say, their heads were spread over a 30 foot radius from their bodies, like something blew them up from the inside. May 27 - "Late Night Talk" Scarlett has Plans to Catch a Ninja... And one comes to visit first. May 27 - IC Report: (Storm Shadow) TO: G.I. Joe Command, G.I. Joe Intelligence FROM: Sergeant Major Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Storm Shadow I tracked Snake-Eyes to Washington D.C., last night, for personal reasons. However, it quickly became professional, when I discovered Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes meeting. I informed Snake-Eyes he had 24 Hours to bring Storm Shadow in, for assisting Cobra Commander's escape, before I would begin hunting Storm Shadow. As much as it pains me to state, I do not think Snake-Eyes will bring Storm Shadow in. I will begin my tracking of Storm Shadow later today. Scarlett June June 8 - "A Parting Gift" & "A Parting Gift Part II" Scarlett has been off the Grid for a Week, using Snake-Eyes'Cabin as a place to get her mind straight. Who should show up, but the Ninja Master himself... A short chat, with a breakup, and a fight! July July 1 - "It is Over" The Aftermath of "A Parting Gift" and "A Parting Gift Part II" For Scarlett's Journal Entry on the Aftermath, check out: IC Journal Entry: Scarlett - The Aftermath. July 1 - IC Orders IC Orders- Dated: Thu Jul 01 ---- TO: All G.I. Joe Members FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: The Pit It is the opinion of myself, and some of the Other in the Intelligence Department, that the Pit's location has probbly been comprimised, and that Cobra knows the location. We have been here for years, and as such, I have recommended a new location for the Pit. (See Intelligence Report Dated: 05-10-2010, Declassified for the whole team now.) Orders have come down from 'On High', regarding the Pit. The Pit will be closing shortly. We will be moving to the Old S.A.C. Base under Offut Air Force base, as soon as it has been retrofitted to be our new Base. The retrofit should only take 1 month, at most, and during that time, Team Alpha will provide Security and Intelligence Coverage for the Base, while Teams Bravo, Charlie, and Delta will be sent to different Military Instalations around the Country, to provide over all coverage of Hot Targets. Bravo will head to Edwards, Charlie, to Andrews, while Delta will be at Tinker A.F.B, along with most of our Air Assests. The U.S.S. Flagg will also be a location we place a Small Team. Three Members of Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta will be assigned to the Flagg, to be a mobile reaction force, along with the other half of the Air Assests. As soon as the Offut Pit is prepared, all teams will be reassigned to that location. Report to your Team Leaders for assignment. This Pit needs to be empty in 1 week. OOC NOTE: Any Questions, send em to me, or General G.I. Joe. July 20 - Two drink minimum Scarlett takes a night off from over seeing the construction of the New Pit... She should have chosen a better bar. July 22 - "They're back!" Cobra attacks the Pensacola Naval Air Station... July 23 - LL saves the Day Scarlett was injured in Cobra's raid on Pensacola, she calls Lifeline for help. July 30 - Escape TO: G.I. Joe FROM: Scarlett I hate to tell everyone this, but the 'guy' Low-Light turned the Prisoners over to, that is Deadline. So, the Othersiders are working for Cobra now, or this was a one time deal. Either way, they are meddling further. I might know where to find Deadline... I'll track him down. Scarlett July 30 - Sword Fight at the Lincoln Memorial In the continuing adventures of Scarlett's broken heart, she goes after the man who she blames more than Snake-Eyes. July 31 -Surgery! Scarlett's elbow requires surgical reconstruction. August August 1 - IC: After Action Report - Washington D.C. TO: G.I. Joe Command FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Washington D.C. After Action Report Storm Shadow was spotted by National Media in Washington D.C. and as the closest Agent likely to be able to stop whatever plans he had, I assigned myself the task of going after him. I commandeered an F-22 from the Offut Airfield, and flew to Andrews. I went to the location of his siting, and found clues leading me to the top of the Lincoln Memorial, where I found Storm Shadow. I attempted to arrest him, he refused. A Fight ensued, but in an effort to keep property damage down, I did not use firearms. In the fight, Storm Shadow sustained many injuries, I only recieved a couple. The worst was a shattered right elbow that required surgical repair. Lifeline has completed the repairs, and I am sure he will make a report on the surgery when his notes are complete. Storm Shadow escaped. I am not sure, if any of the violence is Storm Shadow's work, other than the explosions. They were too perfectly timed with the start of the combat, to be anything other than part of his plan. Scarlett August 16 - Pit Fall Cobra attacks the Pit... August 17 - IC: Fort Hood Pit Evacuation TO: Joe's in Fort Hood Pit FROM: Scarlett RE: Evacuation With the Exit to the Pit Comprimised, all Joes are to report to the lower levels and begin Evacuation Plans Beta (Underground River Tunnel Sleds) and Delta (Digger Pods). Report to Wright Patterson, in Dayton, Ohio, as a Rallying Point. Hopefully, we can come back here to get your personal belongings, so only take with you, that which you can easily carry. Be Safe. Scarlett August 17 - IC: After Action Report - The Pit TO: G.I. Joe Command, Joint Cheifs, SecDef, PotUS FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. O'hara, Codename: Scarlett RE: The Fort Hood Pit I was returning to the Fort Hood Pit for a follow up check up on the elbow surgery I had, when Cobra launched an attack on Fort Hood. As I had feared, Cobra knew where we were. The dispersement plan I had set in place meant they did not catch many of us here, but it also meant, most of our forces were unable to respond to the attack. We beat back the ground forces they commited to the attack, but their air support started bombing, and we were forced to retreat back into the Pit. The Bombs from their Air Cover damaged the Hatches Leading to the surface, warping them. We can not get them open from the inside. We dare not try to cut them open from the inside, or outside, because we are on recycled oxygen. I have initiated evacuation procedures, and all Joes are ordered to the Lower levels to use the Escape Plans Beta and Delta. I will set the Demolition charges, so that if anyone tries to get in, before we return to remove our equipment, the place will blow... All G.I. Joe members in the Pit were ordered to report to Wright Patterson as a rallying point. I will be heading back to Offut, when I get out, to make sure the final preparations are complete, so that the Joes can move in. Scarlett August 19 - IC Report: Fort Hood Pit TO: G.I. Joe Command FROM: Scarlett RE: Fort Hood Pit The Fort Hood Evacuation is complete. I have made sure that everyone has been evacuated, and no one is inside. Every computer has been purged, and the data sent via hardwire to the Central Database at the Pentagon's Secure Site. I have placed the Anti-Tampering Charges on the Computer Core Units, as well. We can attempt to open the hatches into the Motorpool, to get the vehicles stored in Vehicle Storage out, or we can blow the whole thing up, and bury everything under tons of rock, at your discretion. I have sealed off the Emergancy exits, and the sites are under remote surviellence. As of now, the Joes assigned to Fort Hood as a Station keeping unit should all have arrived at Wright Patterson. I propose a staged move to Offut, over the course of the next week, to slowly move them into the New Pit. Scarlett December Dec 08 - RE: Rift Activity TO: Joe Command, Gung-Ho CC: Evac, Charlie Strike Team Members FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: Evac Report on Rift Activity, Dated 2010-12-08 I have activated Charlie Strike Team, under command of Gung-Ho, and ordered them to report to the Rift. They will provide security to keep people from this side from getting too close, and they will also prevent any further excursions from the other side. Internet Reports have an additional Rift somewhere in Siberia, near the Decepticon Base. I am tasking our Recon Satellites to the area to confirm. Scarlett Dec 14 - Diamonds for Baroness Over Kill gets a target from Baroness, and gets playful when the Joes try to intercept him. Dec 20 - Intelligence TO: Joe Command, Joe Intel FROM Sergeant Major Shana M. 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Destro's Weather Dominator With the Associated Press Story about Destro's U.N. Desires, and the capabilities of the Weather Dominator, we should be concerned. From my reading of the story, it could possibly be used to severely damage the weather patterns of the United States, and cause either a drought, or too much rain. Either would destroy the agricultural system of the United States, and require us to buy food from another country... one who pays Destro to do such evil. There is also the possibility of causing cold weather throughout all of the United States, or intensifying the cold in the North part of the country, again, causing us to purchase what is needed from outside the U.S., for example, Heating Oil. This could destabilize the U.S. Economy even more. We need to consider getting close to Destro, somehow... I could go under cover. -Scarlett 2011 January Jan 20 - Note TO: All Joes FROM: Scarlett I am back on duty. Scarlett March Mar 29 - Lady Jaye's Intelligence Report TO: G.I. Joe Command FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: Lady-Jaye's Intelligence Report I am ready to attempt infiltration of Cobra Island, Baronry DeCobray, or Trans-Carpathia, as Command sees fit. The most difficult infiltration would be Cobra Island, of course, but it could be done, has been done before, in fact. However, the other two locations would be just as likely to allow us to gleam information, if they are related to the same buildup as we are seeing on Cobra Island. I await further instructions. -Scarlett April Apr 10 - IC Orders TO: Alpha and Bravo Teams FROM: Seargeant Major Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: Cobra Consulate Continue to maintain a two block perimeter around the Consulate. I am efforting approval to launch an assault to retake the building from Cobra. No one in, or out of the building, arrest anyone attempting to do either. -Scarlett Apr 12 - IC Orders TO: Tunnel Rat FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Cobra Consulate Tunnel Rat, Get a team together, I want you to go down into the Sewers surrounding the Cobra Consulate in Manhattan, and cut off any flow of reinforcements and supplies that might be getting through that way. Take any action necessary. Scarlett Apr 13 - IC AAR TO: Joe Command FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Cobra Consulate After Action Report Lowdown and I led a team of Greenshirts against the Cobra Consulate, to kick out the trespassers. Lowdown quickly took The Baroness down with Sniper fire, while I lead the Greenshirts in the assault on the main building. Lowdown engaged Interrogator, with Sniper fire, while I took Major Bludd in closer range combat. We forced the High Value Targets to flee, via the roof, while capturing many Vipers. However, Cobra deployed many BAT's via airdrop, and we were forced to engage them, giving many of these Vipers a chance to flee. By the time we took out all but the final five BAT's, who we have teams tracking, after they broke into the Sewers, too many Joes were injured, or killed, along with several NYPD cops that were trying to keep the BAT's off of civilians. If Cobra has returned to using BAT's in this manner, we will be forced to prepare for it. I have ordered that as many of the BAT's that is possible to be reconstructed, be taken to a secure location at Edwards Air Force Base, so that we might have training missions practicing on taking BAT's out quickly, and effectively. -Scarlett June Jun 30 - RE: Abduction TO: Joe Command, Intel Division, Air Command FROM: Scarlett RE: Banshee I want all Intel assets that can be spared, to be tasked with finding Banshee. She may be scheduled to be discharged, but she still is a Joe, until she is discharged, and even after her discharge, she will still be one of us. I want her found, I want her found YESTERDAY!. :Scarlett July July 12 - IC Orders TO: G.I. Joe Command, Air Command And Air Command, Sub-group Space Force FROM: Scarlett RE: Explosion in Space I want to know what exploded. If it was something from Earth, we need to know, especially if it was a Cobra Satellite, or a Cobra Space Vessel. Scarlett July 14 - IC Report TO: G.I. Joe Command Staff (Rank 7+), Joint Chiefs of Staff, Sec-Def (Possibly the President) FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: 2nd Lieutenant Lori "Banshee" Henshaw and the Autobots SENT: 2011-07-14, 0950 At roughly 2200, on 2011-07-13, I received (As did the Entire G.I. Joe secure Communication Channel) word of Lt. Henshaw's whereabouts, directly from Lt. Henshaw herself. I had her prove her bonafides, than informed her of the location of the Pit. It did not take her long to arrive, and while in the process, she informed me that she had witnessed a Decepticon attack an Autobot, and provided a rough location. I passed this information on to the Autobots, via Spike Whitwicky. Mr. Whitwicky returned information on Anastasia DeCobray, AKA The Baroness, and her interest in Mr. Whitwicky's newborn daughter Megan, and in Ebony, by duplicate from across the dimensional rift. This information will be forthcoming in an Intelligence Report. Coldshot (P.O. Woolfe) and myself went to meet Lt. Henshaw on the flightline of Offut A.F.B., where she arrived in what I can only describe as a suit of what would appear to be Iron man Armor, but in a different color scheme. Her story is that she was taken from Wilford Hall USAF Medical Center, Lackland AFB, Texas, by a Decepticon, named Thunderwing. He did.... whatever it is that was done to her. I was still in contact with Mr. Whitwicky, and I invited him and an Autobot scientist to Offut to investigate this Exosuit. They arrived and began a series of visual scans, along with some kind of scan that is beyond our technology, or my ability to explain, except that it looked like a cross between a Star Trek Tricorder, and a Star Wars Holographic Projector. They sent this information to something called Teletraan Two. They also invited Lt. Henshaw and myself to return with them to their base, for further tests. I am going to accept this invitation, for a few reasons. #. We need to discover what this Thunderwing did to one of our Joes. #. If the Exosuit is dangerous, to Lt. Henshaw, or the Joes, they might be able to remove it. #. It will give me a chance to meet with the Autobot Command, and perhaps finally hammer out a deal for G.I. Joe/Autobot Mutual Assistance. #. The chance to pick up Intelligence, just by being there, is too good to pass up. One never knows what I might see that our Scientists could use in their research. Not to mention, we need all the help we can get in fighting Cobra and the Decepticons. I am going to leave Gung-Ho in Command of the Pit, awaiting Duke, Hawk, or Flint's return from their other assignments, but I do imagine, in case of emergency, that the Autobots will not stop me from leaving their base. I will also be in daily radio contact, and my receiver will be on at all times. I am going to take a small group, myself, Lt. Henshaw, P.O. Woolfe (Coldshot), and perhaps one other. --Scarlett July 20 - IC Report TO: All Joe Forces FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. ' Scarlett ' O'Hara RE: Cobra Al-Alawi Invasion I have just confirmed that Cobra is involved in the Al-Alawi invasion. Recon Satelitte Imagery shows what appears to be a Cobra TerrorDome being built in the SouthEasternmost part of Al-Alawi. Between our Satelitte, and the Autobot Satelitte (Which I have just confirmed they have at least one of), it is obvious that Cobra is at least involved as a supplier of the Invasion Force. However, the construction is being handled by Techno-Vipers, their Purple Uniforms are impossible to miss. *Insert two different images, one conventional Recon Sat Image, one much sharper, much more zoomed in image, with an Autobot logo in one corner* Consider this a War-Warning, Joes. As soon as the Brass gives the orders, we will deploy to the Middle East to stop Cobra, or their puppets. All Vehicles should be spot checked, and made combat effective. All Leaves are cancelled. All personnel on leave, are recalled. All personnel are to gather their Combat gear, and be ready to board planes for deployment with one hours notice. I will have an advanced team ready to deploy within 10 hours. The TerrorDome appears to be 25% complete, or so, giving us less than 26 hours to take it down. Await Orders, Joes. Be vigiliant. Yo Joe! -Scarlett July 24 - Air Skirmish at Al-Alawi Scarlett and a small force investigate reports of trouble in Al-Alawi and face Cobra opposition. July 25 - Search Party & Settling a Score Search Party - Interrogator and Over Kill set out to find Scarlett out in the desert. Settling a Score - Cobra has just captured the crown prince of Al-Alawi. As the prince is led into the Terror Drome, Scarlett attempts to make a dent in some Cobra operatives, while Interrogator and Over Kill seek to even the score against her over an earlier confrontation. July 31 - IC Intelligence Report TO: G.I. Joe Team, Special Attention Command and Intelligence FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. ' Scarlett ' O'Hara RE: Al-Alawi Intelligence report I have speant many days watching Cobra forces, in Al-Alawi. I can confirm, for a fact, that they have captured Crown Prince Nassir Ali ibin Abassa. He is inside the Terror Drome. I can also confirm the presence of Baroness. She arrived Thursday, July 28th, late in the afternoon. I have been avoiding contact with Cobra Forces, as much as possible, after an encounter with a New Over Kill unit **Insert Photgraph of new Crimson Over Kill Unit, taken as he disembarks a Vector, heading for a Terror Drome in the Desert** and Interrogator. I sustained some injuries, and since than, I have made friends with a group of Kurds living in a series of caves in the Western most part of Al-Alawi. They helped me cross the border in Iraq, so that my Communications would get through. Cobra has some kind of Communications Blackout inside Al-Alawi, for all but their own forces. I will return to Al-Alawi, as it appears Cobra is massing forces for a major push, of some kind further into Al-Alawi. The Kurds are trying to pick off lone Cobra Troops, or small bands, but Cobra has taken to patroling in Squadron Size or better. It may have something to do with me picking off a few of their teams completely, early on. Or it could just be the fact that they have enough reinforcements to upgrade their patrol sizes. Don't take too much longer in getting here, or Cobra will be too entrenched to kick out. Yo Joe! -Scarlett August August 1 - Battle at Al-Alawi The Joes send an assault team to push the Cobras off Al-Alawi. August 5 - Orders TO: All Joes FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. 'Scarlet' O'Hara RE: Orders All Joes not assigned to any duties are to report to F.E.M.A. for assignment in assisting in Evacuation of the Coastal Cities to higher ground. All Tomahawks and Ospreys are hereby placed on Search and Rescue Duty. See Wild Bill or Lift Ticket for Assignments. -Scarlett August 9 - IC Report on Al-Alawi TO: G.I. Joe Command, Joint Chiefs of Staff, Director: CIA, Director: NSA, Director: DIA, The President's National Security Advisor, SecDef, SecState, PotUS FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M.' Scarlett ' O'Hara, Intelligence, Alpha Team leader: G.I. Joe RE: Al-Alawi (People's Republic of Cobra Unity) Border with Iraq, Intelligence Post-Defensive Position-Command Post With Cobra control of Al-Alawi almost complete, and their claim to sovereignty pending in the United Nations, we need to get a dedicated facility along the Iraqi Border with Al-Alawi up and functional. The purpose of this facility would be as follows: #. Provide Early Detection of any Cobra incursion into Iraq, or a buildup of Cobra forces along the border, in preparations for an attack. (Intelligence Post) #. Provide eyes and ears on the ground(SIGINT), in close proximity to Cobra Forces, so that we can monitor their actions, and potentially learn of additional plans. (Intelligence Post) #. Provide a strong point, past which Cobra would not be able to invade, without taking the facility out. (Defensive Position) #. Provide a location for any possible retaking of Al-Alawi to start from. (Command Post) #. Provide a launching point for any potential Human Assests undertaking Intelligence(HUMINT) Gathering Operations into Al-Alawi. (Intelligence Post) Required Materials: Prefabricated Reinforced Steel Building, with Defensive Weaponry, a State of the Art Radar, Communications, and Computer Center, and also with Facilities to House Personnel, repair facilities for 1-2 Armored Vehicles, and a Helicopter Landing Facility. 2-4 Main Battle Tanks 1 Tomahawk, Dragonfly, or Apache Helicopter, or 2-3 VTOL Capable Attack/Fighter Jets. 10 Greenshirt Support Staff 1 Computer Specialist (Hacker or Mainframe) 1 Intelligence Operative 1 Strike Team (Alpha or Beta by choice. The rest are assisting F.E.M.A. and National Guard Forces with coastal evacuations) 1 On Site Command Personage (Could be combined with Strike Team Leader, Intelligence Operative, or Computer Specialist, although only Strike Team Leader would be optimal for Combination) -Scarlett Aug 25 - IC Orders TO: All Joe Forces FROM: Scarlett RE: Flooding Orders have come down from on high, and here they are: The U.S.S. Flagg is to maintain its present location and duties. Joe Naval Forces not assigned to the Flagg should begin a systematic search of the Polar Icecaps, what is left of them, for the source of the melting. Scientists agree this was too sudden for any natural cause, not to mention Megatron has taken credit for it. Joe ground forces not assigned to the Pit, which may very well be under water in the next few days, should head to high ground, the Rockies, by preference, and prepare to strike at whatever the Navy finds. The same is true for Air Forces. All Air Assets are being transferred to Air Force Bases above the potential flood planes, and their crews shall go along. Strike Team Alpha, currently assigned to the Pit, should be prepared for further orders, pending funding, to Iraq, to watch over the Cobra Forces in Al-Alawi. If funding comes through, we will have a base build... Otherwise, we will do so from the Mountains, with the assistance of the Kurds. If Offut is flooded, Emergency Protocol Alpha Niner Bravo will be initiated, sealing the Pit, making it airtight, and internal Life Support Systems will be turned on. If you are trapped inside the Pit when this happens, be prepared for a long term confinement. If you will not be able to handle this, you need to see me immediately, to get orders to deploy to the Flagg, or to one of the other teams. Scarlett September Sept 19 - IC Report: The Pit Flooded TO: All Joe Forces FROM: Scarlett RE: Flooding All forces inside the Pit are now trapped. The flooding above us has reached the 5 foot mark, and any attempt to unseal the Pit will lead to flooding the entire place. If there is an emergancy, the underground escape pods can be used, but only for medical emergancies that the Medical Bay is not able to handle. For now, we are out of the fight, unless we are ordered to abandon the Pit. Scarlett Sept 22 - IC Report: North Pole Ice Cap TO: G.I. Joe Command, Intelligence Division FROM: Scarlett RE: North Pole Ice Cap Satelitte Imaging indicated a Cobra Sea Ray flying over the North Pole, and the Pit Motor Pool Camera showed a S.H.A.R.C. that had just had repairs completed upon it. I used the Main Lift as an airlock, an swam to the S.H.A.R.C. and used it to investigate the Northern Ice Cap. I found no indication of the Sea Ray, but it appears Cobra is interested in the Ice Caps. We should run Recon Runs, in Force, over and under both ice caps, and see if we can learn anything. Scarlett * Strange Bedfellows - Scarlett reluctantly contacts Cobra in hopes of securing a temporary alliance against the Decepticons. Sept 27 - IC Orders: Alert Status TO: Joes FROM: Scarlett RE: Upcoming Mission All Joes, especially the Naval and Air Operations divisions, shall be on High Alert. We have an upcoming mission, that will involve us working with Cobra to destroy one of the sources of the flooding causing so much difficulty to the planet. No. I do not trust Cobra any further than I could throw a Mauler, but these orders have come down from the VERY top. However, whatever forces go in with Cobra's strike team will be backed by a strike team of our own, ready to pull them out of the fire, if Cobra gets any funny ideas, after the fact. Any one that can make it to the Flagg, or any of our remote air fields should begin making their way there, this mission will go off with little warning. Scarlett November Nov 8 - Housebreaking Air Raid How do you solve a problem like Air Raid? (Think of the Sound of Music, ‘How do you solve a problem like Maria?’) Than add in some Decepticon Nov 8 - [[User_blog:Kadjem/IC_Journal_Entry:_Scarlett_-_Hell's_Bells Hell's Bells Scarlett reports on what she discovered in Antarctica Nov 9 - IC After Action Report TO: Admiral Keel-Haul , General Hawk, G.I. Joe Command, Major Bludd, Spike FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. ' Scarlett ' O'Hara RE: After Action Report for Action Dated: 09 November 2011, 2100 EST I was speaking to Mr. Witwicky, Air Raid and Cuffs on the Flight Deck of the Flagg, and secured a promise of at least 20 Autobots to assist in the raid against the North Pole Facility, along with some Cybertronian explosives for the Demolitions teams to use in their mission. Shortly after Mr. Witwicky retired for the evening, and Air Raid went off to do... Whatever it is, that Cybertronians do when they are not busy, I continued to speak to Cuffs for a few minutes, about some underwater training missions in combination with the Joes and the Cobra Agents currently on the Flagg, when the Flagg's Radar picked up an Unknown Contact. The Alert Fighters had no pilots ready, so I took one, and went to investigate, while the Flagg prepared to scramble more fighter jets. The unknown craft was Cybertronian in origin, and had Decepticon markings. I ordered it to turn away from the Flagg, and when it refused, by opening fire, a battle ensued. A battle in which, I was shot down, and my F-35B Lightining II was destroyed. I was forced to eject 50 miles out from the Flagg, but Cuffs was able to drive the Decepticon Tetrajet off. He might be able to tell us the name of the Decepticon in question, if anyone wants to know it's name. I was picked up after 10 minutes, 3 of which I spent in the water. I have been informed my core temperature dropped at least 5 degrees, and that I am suffering the afteraffects of Hyperthermia. I am restricted to the Infirmary on the Flagg for the next 12-24 hours for observation. --Scarlett Players Scarlett is currently played by The-Baroness. Gallery Red6.jpg Red5.jpg Red4.jpg Red3.jpg Red2.jpg Red1.jpg shana4.jpg shana12.jpg GiJoeScarlettCel1a.gif shana3.jpg shana18.jpg shana6.jpg shana7.jpg shana8.jpg shana9.jpg shana5.jpg Scarlett2.jpg shana10.jpg shana11.jpg shana13.jpg shana14.jpg Shana15.jpg shana16.jpg shana17.gif|Shana at age 9 shana19.gif shana20.jpg Shana21.gif Shana22.jpg Shana23.jpg Shana24.jpg Im Scarlett4.jpg Shana25.jpg shana1.jpg Shana26.jpg shana27.jpg se23.jpg|Hah! They do love each other... se25.jpg|See? shana2.jpg|Well... Maybe... se16.gif|Nope.... Really, they Do! se28.jpg|Darnit! This relationship is hard to judge! shana29.jpg|See what I mean? shana28.jpg Shana30.jpg Shana31.jpg|Yes, be confused! shana32.jpg External Links * Scarlett's IC Facebook page * Shan's Blog Spot (IC) References Category:2009 Category:2000 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Counter-intelligence Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Command Category:GI Joe Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Ninja Force Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers Category:Arashikage